Pancake Madness
by lil miss meiling
Summary: After waking up in the morning, Draco decides to make Harry breakfast in bed...except he's not exactly a wizard in the kitchen. Just a small piece of fluff. WARNING! HPDM slash. Enjoy!


Authors Note: I've wanted to write another HPDM story for ages, so here it is lol. Just a small piece of morning fluff, fun for everyone! Enjoy!

Pancake Madness

Draco opened his eyes only to shut them again as sunlight filtered into the room through red and green sheer curtains. He let out a small groan and snuggled into the sheets, reluctant to start the day. His arm lightly draped around his lover's waste as he wove their fingers together. He smiled slightly at the small chuckle he heard before turning his boyfriend around and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Good morning Harry."

"Well good morning to you too," the other replied, the smile on his face shining through in his voice. It was a smile that Draco loved to see, one that was saved special just for him. He watched as Harry's bright green eyes blink before he rubbed at them, trying to wake himself up. "It's too early," he grumbled softly, sighing as he leaned into Draco's touch.

The blond couldn't help but laugh before taking Harry's hand and placing a small kiss in his palm. "I know." Slowly, he released his hold on his lover and swung legs over the edge of their bed, tugging away the sheets that wrapped around him. "You just stay here and relax," Draco said, his voice brighter and more awake. "How does breakfast in bed sound?"  
The thought of Draco in the kitchen was enough to get Harry's attention, causing him to sit up. "Draco...," he started, his voice unsure. "Why don't I make us breakfast? I'm already awake anyway." Yet as he watched his smile fade Harry shook his head. "I just don't want you to go through any trouble..." It wasn't that he had no faith in his cooking ability...per say. He simply knew that Draco was not a wizard in the kitchen, so to speak.

Yet as we watched Draco shake his head and smile he didn't have the heart to deny him. "It's no trouble at all. Don't worry so much," he said, leaning down and placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "It'll be great, I promise."

With that, Draco basically bounced out of the room and towards their flat's kitchen. Upon entering, the young slytherin realized for the first time that he was not well acquainted with the room or the location of everything. Letting out a small sigh he brushed his fingers through his soft locks before looking around with a new determination. "It can't be that hard...Harry makes stuff all the time. If he can do it every day then certainly I can manage a single meal. Now let's see what's in the fridge..."

Meanwhile, Harry remained snuggled up in the silky sheets on their bed, listening closely to the banging coming from the kitchen. Yet as he listened to his boyfriend's antics in the kitchen he couldn't help but smile softly. "I think the last time Draco tried to make anything in the kitchen was last Christmas...I ended up spending the next day in bed after no one else would try his cookies.' He laughed softly at the memory and shook his head. "Though I guess as long as he's happy..."

This thought was cut off however as a screeching sound filled the room. His green eyes widened, Harry jumped out of bed and bolted to the kitchen where he stopped short. In front of him, Draco was waving his hands desperately under the fire detector. Grey clouds of smoke filled the kitchen, and as Harry glanced around he caught sight of pancake dough dripping from the stove. On the counter, walnuts and what looked like sliced bananas lay sprawled, next to which was a plate of attempted pancakes. Shaking his head lightly, Harry moved next to Draco and stood on his toes, turning off the fire alarm.

"Thanks...," the blond grumbled, frowning as he looked around at the mess he made. Glancing at Harry, he laughed nervously, biting down on his lip. "I...I'll clean it up I swear..." Yet despite his best efforts, he was unable to hide the disappointment in his voice, which his lover quickly picked up on.

"Don't worry about the mess, Dray" the emerald eyed boy replied, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and giving him a smile.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. You make food in here everyday and nothing like this ever happens. I just wanted to do something for you but for some reason it blew up in my face...damn fire detector. Malfoy's are supposed to be able to do anything..." At the thought of an imperfection Draco's expression turned to a pout.

Harry smiled lightly, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. "The only reason I can cook is because I was forced to cook for my aunt and uncle all the time back when I lived with the Dursleys. Besides, you're perfect in every way possible, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. The thought was sweet enough."

Though this seemed to make the slytherin brighten a bit, a pout was still visible. "But I ruined our kitchen...and there's still no breakfast."

The gryffindor smiled and turned to the pancake batter that was left. "We could use what's left and make some...I'll show you if you'd like," he offered. Yet as he haphazardly stirred the batter something dawned on him. "Draco...you don't even like banana walnut pancakes."  
It was Draco's turn to smile, a light blush tinging his cheeks. "Yeah I know...but they're your favorite," he replied with a shrug.

"You're sweet," Harry said before leaning over and tugging the other towards him until their lips met.

As they broke apart Draco smiled proudly. "I know."

Shaking his head, Harry playfully nudged Draco's side before turning back to the batter. "Well in that case, what do you say we mix up some plain batter for you and then I'll show you how to really make pancakes."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Draco agreed. "Harry Potter teaching Draco Malfoy, who would have thought?"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. And as he spent the rest of the morning schooling Draco in the art of pancake making, he for the first time was grateful for what the Dursley's had made him do. After all, between the two boys, starving would have been the only other option.

The End


End file.
